Recluse
.]] The Recluse are a reptilian race that lives in a secluded forest, away from most of society. Their cities are made of wooden canopies suspended on the trunks of the massive trees that grow in the Forest of Serenity where they make their home. They have a spiritual society based on their acclaimed goddess, called "Serenity" by men, but refered to in the Recluse language as Sorek-Pel. They each possess a backpack containing the objects necessary for Recluse survival. Appearance The Recluse appear as snake-like creatures with small, two-fingered arms extending from their midsection. They possess sharp claws, but prefer the use of Recluse weaponry. Their bottom half is usually uncovered, and their top half is covered by a hooded ceremonial garb, a belt around their waist, and a backpack. The backpack they carry contains mostly dried Apoa leaves. They burn the herb constantly in a small chalice attatched to their side pocket, and constantly breathe the smoke to calm their natural aggression. On the opposite pocket they carry a map of the Forest, which is revoked when they are exiled. Gender differences The male and female recluse are quite different in appearance. The females have a snout that ends in a single point, while the males have two bladed tusks coming from the end. Males tend to be a blue or purple color, while females are different shades of green. The eyes of the male Recluse are larger, and shaped in a bit of a slant that makes them look slightly angrier. The females have smaller, but rounder eyes. Religion The Recluse worship the goddess of the forest that they inhabit, called "Serenity" by man. This is just a phoenetic error that arose from hearing "Sorek-Pel" incorrectly. The name "Sorek-Pel," in fact, does not mean "serenity," but instead is roughly translated as "Facilitates the Fruit," which is a product of their belief that the Forest is a blessed and graceful place created in a harsh wasteland to allow the Recluse to live. The Recluse are supposed to make a pilgrimage to the Serenity's Spring (Fush Sorek-Pel) at least once in their life. It is said to house their goddess, but few reports of her actual appearance have been made. In Recluse culture, she is often depicted as a great serpent, who mounts a giant turtle adorned with jewels, sculptures, and offerings. Most Recluse carry a medallion with an image of Sorek-Pel with them. During rituals, smaller medallions are sometimes consumed, although usually only for the inauguration of a new leader. The heightened feelings after these rituals is sometimes attributed to placebo and acute metal poisoning. Their idea that the forest is a haven created by Sorek-Pel shows their inherent cynicism, especially in the idea that they live in the only untainted area of the world. They often look down on outsiders, but will allow other races to live in their cities if they come in peace, or with a certain level of benefit to the society, such as merchants and ambassadors. The presence of foreign merchants is due to their placement of high importance of their economy. Economy The exports of the Recluce are mainly vegetative in nature, with the chief export being Apoa leaves. They are used by the Recluse to curb their inherent aggression, but are used by other races as a popular recreational drug. They also have a large selection of strong herbs and pungeant mushrooms that grow in the Forest of Serenity, often sold to the gourmets of the world as exotic ingredients. Whether they are really much better than popular herbs and fungi that humans harvest is a debated issue. Category:Races